Episode 1 Eine Ranch wird getauft
by KayDee35
Summary: Episode 1 mit eingefügten Szenen


**1 Eine Ranch wird getauft**

Nach der Schlacht versammelten sich die Indianer bei ihrem Häuptling. Er stand auf einem Hügel und rief mit lauter Stimme: "Vom heutigen Tag an wünsche ich, Cochise, keinen weißen Mann mehr lebend in unseren Jagdgebieten zu sehen. Laßt unsere Feinde wissen, daß wir, die Apachen, den Tod von Mangas Coloradas unbarmherzig rächen werden. Sagt den Bleichgesichtern, daß wir wie Männer kämpfen werden, bis die Sonne am Himmel verglüht."

High Chaparral lag in einer großen Ebene in Arizona, etwa einen halben Tagesritt südlich von Tucson. Der San Pedro River floß mitten durch diese Ebene zwischen den Santa Rita und den Santa Atoscos Mountains. Seine Flußarme, die die Amerikaner Washs und die Mexikaner Arroyos nennen, brachten genügend Wasser, sodaß auf dieser fruchtbaren Fläche ausgezeichnetes Weideland gedieh. Deshalb hatten die ersten Siedler dieses Tal Green Valley getauft.

Buck Cannon, ganz in schwarz gekleidet wie es seine Gewohnheit war, kam aus dem Haus und ging singend zum Planwagen.

„Buffalo Mädchen, komm zu mir heut nacht, komm zu mir heut nacht,

Buffalo Mädchen, so komm doch heute nacht

Und tanze im Mondschein mit mir."

Er hatte den jüngsten Sohn des Ranchers, bei dem sie auf ihrem Weg zu ihrer neuerworbenen Ranch übernachtet hatten, auf dem Arm. Er setzte den Jungen auf dem Kutschbock ab.

Der Kleine zog sein Holzgewehr. "Peng, peng!"

"Gut getroffen, großer Bruder", lachte Buck und hob ihn vom Wagen. "Jetzt geh mal schnell noch ein bißchen spielen."

Der Kleine lief lächelnd davon.

Big John brachte einen Sack Hafer und lud ihn auf den Wagen. Der Vater des Jungen kam ebenfalls heran, um seine Gäste zu verabschieden.

Big John schüttelte dem Rancher die Hand. "Jetzt kann ich mich nur noch für Ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken, Mr. Ward. - Blue!" rief er dann seinen Sohn, der sich gerade von der ältesten Tochter des Ranchers verabschiedete.

Die beiden gingen Hand in Hand hinter dem Haus zwischen den Büschen entlang.

"Oh", meinte Blue, "ich glaube, wir sind länger weggeblieben, als wir wollten."

"Du, sag mal, wo hast du denn bloß den Namen Blue her?" lächelte ihn seine Begleiterin an. Sie trug ein himmelblaues Kleid, das gut zu ihren blonden Haaren und ihren blauen Augen paßte.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein", meinte Blue verlegen und senkte den Blick.

"Ganz und gar nicht", meinte Sarah. "Na komm schon, woher hast du den Namen?" drängte sie.

Blue zuckte die Schultern. "Meine Mutter wollte immer, daß ich Billy heiße, aber mein Vater wollte mich damals lieber so nennen wie seinen Jagdhund. Daraus entstand dann Billy Blue", grinste er und stimmte in Sarahs Lachen mit ein.

"Blue!" rief Big John noch einmal ungeduldig.

Blue winkte. "Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon, Vater!" rief er mißmutig zurück.

Die Rancherstochter faßte Blue am Arm. "Wirst du uns mal wieder besuchen, irgendwann? Ihr wohnt doch nur dreißig Meilen von hier." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern, und das ließ sie in Blues Augen noch schöner erscheinen.

"Naja, wir sind ja dann sowieso Nachbarn", stimmte er verlegen zu und hoffte, daß er nicht rot wurde.

Sarah strahlte. Blue nahm ihre Hand, und sie begleitete ihn zum Pferd. Als Blue endlich aufstieg, fuhr der Wagen auch schon los.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Sarah", winkte Blue ihr zum Abschied zu. "Vielen Dank für alles."

Sarah und ihre fünf weit jüngeren Geschwister rannten dem Wagen fröhlich ein Stück hinterher, bis die neuen Nachbarn hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren.

Buck saß mit Emily, seiner Schwägerin, auf dem Kutschbock. Er hatte die Zügel in der Hand und sang, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sein Bruder ritt als Scout voraus, um die Gegend zu sichern. Nach einer Weile kam er eilig wieder zum Wagen zurückgeritten.

"Langsam, Buck, halt doch mal an!" rief er schon von weitem.

Buck zügelte die Pferde. "Brrr! Was ist denn los, Big John?"

Sein Bruder stieg ab. "Los ist weiter nichts, aber da vorn ist etwas, was ich euch allen zeigen möchte."

"So, na was denn?"

"Kommt doch erstmal herunter, dann zeig ich's euch. Gleich da vorn." John half seiner Frau vom Kutschbock.

Buck und Blue sahen sich ratlos an und folgten den beiden. "So? Da bin ich aber neugierig", meinte Buck.

John führte sie zu einem Überhang, von dem aus sie in eine riesige Ebene blickten. "Da, seht ihr? Das ist es. Das ist das Land. Deshalb sind wir über tausend Meilen hierher gefahren."

"Ist es nicht wunderschön, Blue?" fragte Emily und umfaßte die Taille ihres Sohnes. Bis zu den Schultern kam sie nicht mehr. Blue war ihr in den letzten Jahren etwas über den Kopf gewachsen.

"Das ist es, Mutter. Das ist es wirklich", stimmte Blue ihr zu.

Buck betrachtete das Land. Er sah weit und breit nichts als Sand und Kakteen. Aber die Aussicht war großartig. "Also John, ich muß schon sagen, das hier alles richtig zu kultivieren, das wird aber 'ne Menge Arbeit geben." Er sah seinen Bruder vergnügt an.

Big John blickte stolz über sein Land. "Das alles gehört jetzt uns. Ich werd's schon schaffen." Er begann zu lächeln. "Und wenn's mich umbringt."

Buck lachte auf. "Big John, hat dir eigentlich noch niemand gesagt, daß du zum Umgebrachtwerden viel zu arm bist?" fragte er.

Die anderen lachten mit. Plötzlich hörten sie Schüsse. Sie sahen sich besorgt um und versuchten, die Richtung auszumachen.

"Das kommt doch von da, wo die Wards wohnen", meinte Blue.

Die drei Männer liefen den Weg ein Stück zurück und kletterten auf einen Überhang. Blue kam als letzter. Sein Vater nahm ihm mit einem Ruck den Hut vom Kopf und drückte ihn Blue in die Hand. Sie schmiegten sich eng an die Felsen und beobachteten, wie Indianer die Ranch der Wards niederbrannten. Blue wollte über die Felsen zur Ranch hinunter, aber John hielt ihn fest.

"Ja aber warum helfen wir ihnen denn nicht?" fragte Blue fassungslos.

Niemand antwortete ihm. Die beiden älteren sahen nur mit grimmigen Mienen auf das Spektakel herab.

"Buck! Wollt ihr denn nicht helfen? Wollt ihr nicht kämpfen?" drängte Blue seinen Onkel.

"Blue", sagte Big John. "Bring Mutter runter zu den Felsen und versteckt euch."

„Papa, ich begreif dich nicht. In dem brennenden Haus sind doch Frauen und Kinder!" widersprach Blue aufgeregt.

"Geh schon. Geh und tu, was dein Vater dir sagt", bemerkte Buck mit ruhiger Stimme. „Er hat recht. Da unten würde es sonst nur drei Gräber mehr geben und nichts weiter."

Blue zögerte noch immer.

"Nun geh schon endlich!" befahl Big John. Er beobachtete das Geschehen voll konzentriert und anscheinend ohne jede Gefühlsregung.

Blue sah seinen Vater wutentbrannt an. Dann lief er so schnell er konnte zu seiner Mutter.

Buck und John blieben auf dem Überhang. Als sie sicher waren, daß die Indianer nicht plötzlich wiederkommen würden, liefen sie zur Ranch hinunter. Buck schob Wache, während John nach Überlebenden suchte. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als die Toten vor dem verkohlten Haus aufzureihen. Auch Sarah war darunter. John legte sie sanft neben den anderen auf den Boden, als plötzlich Blue auftauchte. Er warf einen schockierten Blick auf seine Freundin, dann einen anklagenden Blick zu seinem Vater, drehte sich um und lief zum Wagen zurück. John folgte ihm wortlos. Blue holte zwei Spaten, drückte einen davon Big John in die Hand und begann, Sarah zu begraben. Von Zeit zu Zeit wischte er sich heftig übers Gesicht. John hob die Gräber für die anderen aus. Sie sprachen ein kurzes Gebet, dann versteckten sie den Wagen und gingen zu Emily zurück.

Als es Abend wurde, gingen sie zu Fuß weiter. Buck hatte ein sicheres Nachtlager ausfindig gemacht. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Kind weinen. Emily drehte sich um. Auf einer Paßhöhe war ein langer Zug Indianer zu sehen, die nach Hause ritten. "Sie haben die Kinder geraubt", flüsterte sie.

"Ja", antwortete Big John leise, "das soll schon vorgekommen sein."

"Das ist ja grauenhaft." Emily wurde sich mit einem Mal bewußt, daß sie in ein Gebiet gezogen waren, in dem es sehr viel rauher zuging als in ihrer Heimatstadt in Virginia. John nahm seine Frau sanft beim Arm und führte sie weiter.

Sie übernachteten gut geschützt inmitten einer Felsengruppe unter freiem Himmel. Vor den Indianern waren sie hier sicher, beruhigte Buck seine Schwägerin. Er hatte es sogar gewagt, ein Feuer zu machen. Wenn sie entdeckt worden wären, hätte man sie schon längst angegriffen, räsonierte er.

Nach dem Abendbrot zog Blue sich hinter den nächsten Felsen zurück. Er fand, daß sich sein Vater mal wieder von seiner kaltherzigsten Seite gezeigt hatte und wollte lieber allein sein. Er mußte nun damit fertig werden, daß er Sarah nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

"Na, Blue?" Buck setzte sich neben ihn und blickte zu den Sternen auf. "Ach Blue, sieh dir doch mal die Sterne an. Hübsche Dingerchen, nicht? Die sind bestimmt glücklicher als wir. Sie hängen da oben rum, bis sie ganz ausgebrannt sind und sterben dann."

Blue sah zum Himmel. "Ja, hier draußen heißt es nur töten und sterben, nicht wahr?" fragte er bitter.

"Alles muß einmal sterben früher oder später", sagte Buck. "Selbst die hübschesten Dinge." Er sah seinen Neffen an. "Weißt du, mein Junge, es ist manchmal nicht gut, zuviel darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich kann doch nicht so tun, als ob ich nicht mehr daran denken würde, Onkel Buck", schluchzte Blue auf. „Wir hätten ihnen helfen müssen. Und das, was wir gemacht haben, war falsch."

"Nein, wir hätten nichts anderes machen können", erwiderte Buck entschieden. "Was dein Vater getan hat, war richtig."

"Ja, er hat ja immer recht!" fauchte Blue. "Er hat Angst gehabt. Ganz erbärmliche Angst hat er gehabt."

Buck drehte sich zornig zu seinem Neffen um. "Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an. Wie redest du denn über deinen Vater!"

John und Emily saßen noch am Feuer. Sie hatten nicht umhin kommen können, das Gespräch mit anzuhören. Emily zögerte, dann redete sie ent-schlossen auf ihren Mann ein. "So wirst du ihn verlieren, John. So treibst du ihn von dir fort. Sag ihm doch mal, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Ein halbes Kind," schränkte sie ein. "Es ist so wichtig, daß er es weiß." Sie sah ihren Mann bittend an.

Johns Miene wurde verschlossen. "Ich werde dir sagen, was wichtig ist. Daß er hart wie Eisen wird. Es ist notwendig, hart zu werden, sonst geht man hier zugrunde. Ich will nicht von ihm geliebt werden. Ich will, daß er überlebt. Ich will, daß er-"

"Man überlebt nicht nur durch Härte", hielt seine Frau sanft dagegen. „Ich glaube, daß noch viel mehr dazugehört, viel mehr. Versteh ihn doch. Auch Mitleid. Und Liebe. Alles das braucht er auch."

"Du bist eine gute Frau, Emily, eine gute Mutter. Das kannst du ihm geben. Alles übrige hat er von mir zu lernen. Und das kann ich eben nur auf die Art und Weise tun, die ich kenne. Gute Nacht."

Emily nickte stumm und wandte sich ab, um ihren Kummer zu verbergen.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie mit dem Planwagen auf der Ranch, die sie gekauft hatten, ein. Blue saß mit seiner Mutter auf dem Kutschbock. Buck ud John ritten als Scouts nebenher. Ein Trupp Soldaten erwartete sie.

Big John stieg ab. Er ging dem Offizier entgegen und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

"Ich bin Lieutenant Ellis", stellte der Mann sich vor.

"Ich heiße Cannon, John Cannon." Big John wies auf die anderen. "Mein Bruder Buck, Mrs. Cannon und mein Sohn Blue."

Buck war ebenfalls vom Pferd gestiegen. Er beachtete die Höflichkeitsfloskeln jedoch nicht, sondern ging an den beiden vorbei. Eine Indianerlanze hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er zog sie aus der Erde und betrachtete sie sich eingehend. "Apachen", kommentierte er und blickte zum Haus. Es war ein zweigeschossiges Gebäude mit hellgelb gestrichenen Ziegeln. Ein etwa fünfzig Zentimeter hoher brauner Streifen verlief als Sockel um das Haus.

"Merkwürdig, daß sie es nicht abgebrannt haben", meinte er nachdenklich.

"Wir haben die Bande vorher verjagt", antwortete Ellis mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Er drehte sich zu John, der offensichtlich das Familienoberhaupt war, um. "Wenn Sie sich ein wenig ausgeruht haben, werden wir Sie bis nach Tucson begleiten."

"Danke sehr, Lieutenant, aber wir fahren nicht mehr weiter", sagte John. "Ich bin der neue Besitzer der Rivera-Ranch."

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf. "Hier können Sie nicht bleiben."

"Warum nicht?" wollte John wissen.

"Wir haben überall Patrouillen ausgeschickt, um die Siedler zu warnen und sie nach Tucson in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Emily, der Blue vom Wagen geholfen hatte, kam mit ihrem Sohn heran.

"Leider sind Sie zu spät gekommen, Lieutenant", sagte Buck mit ernster Miene. "Wir haben gestern morgen die Familie Ward begraben."

Der Offizier blickte zu Boden. "Tut mir wirklich leid. Um so mehr Grund, daß Sie weiter nach Tucson fahren. In zehn Minuten brechen wir auf."

"Lieutenant, wir sind nach Arizona gekommen, um hier zu siedeln, und wir bleiben auch hier", ließ sich Big John vernehmen.

"Mr. Cannon, Sie scheinen nicht begreifen zu wollen. Wir haben es hier mit einem größeren Indianeraufstand zu tun. Mangas Coloradas, der Häuptling der Apachen, ist vor kurzem bei einem Gefecht erschossen worden", fühlte sich Ellis bemüßigt, die Lage zu erklären.

"Wahrscheinlich von Ihren Soldaten, nicht wahr?" warf Buck frostig ein.

"Die Armee ist für die Sicherheit im Grenzgebiet verantwortlich", verteidigte sich der Offizier.

"Und um diese Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, verfolgt die Armee eine Politik der erbarmungslosen Härte", sagte John vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja, weil das der einzige Weg ist", entgegnete Ellis hitzig.

"Und wenn sich die anderen das nun nicht gefallen lassen wollen?" hakte Buck nach.

Ellis warf Buck einen beleidigten Blick zu, bevor er sich zu seinem Stellvertreter umdrehte. "Sergeant, holen Sie mein Pferd." Er holte tief Luft und blickte zu den Cannons zurück. "Bevor wir weiterreiten, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Mangas Coloradas war Cochises Blutsbruder. Und Cochise hat sich mit sechshundert erstklassigen Kriegern auf den Kriegspfad begeben."

"Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte Big John und trat auf den Offizier zu. "Dann sagen Sie mir doch mal, Lieutenant: Was gedenkt die Armee dagegen zu unternehmen?"

"Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist, die Stützpunkte zu halten und zu warten, bis wir Verstärkung bekommen."

"Naja, es sind ja auch nur tausend Meilen, die die Verstärkung bis zur Grenze zurückzulegen hat. Das wird 'ne Weile dauern, nicht wahr?" meinte Buck lässig.

Ellis sah ihn grimmig an. "Genauso liegen die Dinge." Damit drehte er sich um und stieg auf sein Pferd.

John stellte sich neben seinen Bruder. "Vielen Dank, Lieutenant", winkte er den Soldaten zu.

"Vorwärts, Marsch", gab der Offizier den Befehl, und die Armee zog ab. Emily und Blue sahen dem Trupp ein wenig besorgt nach.

"Blue", rief Big John. "Komm mal her."

Sein Sohn kam heran. "Ja?"

Big John wandte sich an seinen Bruder. "Buck, du reitest nach Tucson."

"Jetzt gleich?" fragte Buck entgeistert.

"Ja", nickte sein Bruder.

"Und was soll ich in einem Nest wie Tucson?" wollte Buck wissen.

"Du sollst nüchtern bleiben", antwortete Big John. "Und darum geht Blue mit, um aufzupassen."

Buck warf die Kriegslanze zur Erde. "Jetzt hör aber auf, Big John. Glaubst du wirklich, ich brauche ein Kindermädchen?" Er folgte seinem Bruder zum Pferd.

"Du mußt mir ein paar Arbeiter besorgen", erklärte John. „Männer, die reiten und schießen können. Ist das klar?" Er reichte Buck einen Beutel mit Münzen, den er aus seiner Satteltasche zog.

"Ja", nickte Buck. „Wieviele?"

"So viele, wie du kriegen kannst. Besorge ein Dutzend Gewehre und Munition für zwölf Monate. Bis Sonnenaufgang müßt ihr wieder zurück sein."

"Hör mal, nach Tuscon sind es fünfunddreißig Meilen!" protestierte Buck.

"Je früher ihr reitet, um so besser", bekam er zur Antwort, als er auf sein Pferd stieg.

"Die Zeit ist aber verdammt kurz", beschwerte sich Buck.

"Du sollst ja nicht zu Fuß hinlaufen", erwiderte Big John mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Jaja, jetzt mach auch noch dumme Witze." Buck wendete mißmutig sein Pferd und ritt von der Ranch.

"Blue, du nimmst mein Pferd", sagte Big John und hielt seinem Sohn den Steigbügel. "Und laß Buck nicht aus den Augen! Ein Hauch von Whisky oder Parfüm, und er ist nicht mehr zu halten", schärfte er Blue ein.

"Keine Angst, Pa, wir sind rechtzeitig wieder zurück", versprach Blue. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, wie er dieses Versprechen halten sollte, wenn es Buck in den Sinn kam, sich amüsieren zu wollen.

Emily war inzwischen zum Haus gegangen. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Das erste, was sie sah, war ein Pfeil, der im Eßtisch steckte. Sie trat durch die Tür und sah sich um. Hier schien offensichtlich ein Kampf stattgefunden zu haben. Die Möbel waren umgestoßen worden. Die meisten waren zerbrochen oder sonstwie beschädigt.

Sie zog den Pfeil aus dem Tisch, betrachtete ihn, als könnte er jeden Moment lebendig werden, dann ließ sie ihn zu Boden fallen. Sie richtete einen Stuhl auf, der eine kaputte Lehne hatte, und sank darauf nieder.

Big John blickte Blue nach, dann ging er zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Es ist alles so furchtbar", schluchzte Emily auf.

John tätschelte ihr den Rücken. "Keine Sorge, wir werden es schon schaffen", meinte er beruhigend.

Emily lehnte sich an ihren Mann. Über seine Schulter konnte sie die Eingangstür erkennen. Jemand kam herein. Sie zuckte zusammen. Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie begann zu zittern.

John drehte sich um. Ein Mann stand in der Tür. Er hielt ein Gewehr in der Hand. John zog seinen Revolver und spannte ihn. "Was wollen Sie? Wer sind Sie?" fragte er streng.

"Ich heiße- heiße- Vaquero. Señor-"

Der Mann fiel bewußtlos zu Boden. Jetzt erst sahen sie, daß sein linker Arm von oben bis unten blutverschmiert war.

John hatte ein Feldbett aufgebaut und Emily geholfen, den Mann zu verbinden. Vaquero kam bald wieder zu sich.

"Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser, Vaquero?" fragte John.

"Viel besser, Señor", nickte dieser. "Danke."

John hob Vaqueros Kopf und führte einen Becher mit Wasser an seine Lippen. "Trinken Sie mal. Woher kommen Sie?" wollte er dann wissen.

"Ich habe hier auf der Ranch für Señor Rivera gearbeitet. Als die Apachen kamen, bin ich in die Berge geflohen."

John legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter. "Schon gut", sagte er. "Von jetzt an arbeiten Sie auf der Ranch von John Cannon."

"Die Apachen haben die Herden weggetrieben", meinte Big John nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ach, nein, nein, Señor", erwiderte Vaquero. "Sie haben hier zwei Feinde. Die Apachen und Don Sebastian Montoya im Süden. Er ist ein großer, mächtiger Herr, wie ein König. Er will das ganze Land hier. Seine Männer haben Ihre Herden vor zwei Tagen gestohlen. Hierzubleiben hat gar keinen Sinn. Montoya hat viele Helfer. Und die Apachen sind auf dem Kriegspfad. Sie werden Sie töten", erklärte Vaquero besorgt.

John und Emily blickten sich ernst an. Montoya war eine weitere Komplikation, mit der sie irgendwie fertig werden mußten. Jetzt war Big John auch klar, warum Señor Rivera so schnell und so günstig verkauft hatte.

Buck und Blue ritten in Tucson ein. Buck sang schon wieder. "Haha", meinte er dann, "da sind wir, mein Junge. Das ist Tucson."

Blue sah sich um. Die Stadt war gewöhnungsbedürftig, fand er. Er ritt seinem Onkel schnell hinterher, die Hauptstraße hinunter.

Buck war schon im Begriff, seine erste Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Er zog seinen Hut vor einer Bardame. "Hallo, Señorita. Cómo estás? Du bist ja ein tolles Weib. Bonita, bis heute abend, ja?" rief er dem Mädchen hinterher.

Die Dame lächelte ihm zu. "Ja, aber nicht zu spät."

Buck lachte. "Siehst du, Blue. Das also ist Tucson. Ein Paradies. Das reinste Paradies", meinte er begeistert.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber zuerst die Einkäufe erledigen?" fragte Blue.

Buck legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Nur die Ruhe. Immer eins nach dem andern. Zuerst brauchst du etwas Bildung. Und ich habe als dein Onkel schließlich die Verpflichtung, dafür zu sorgen. Du brauchst dich nur an mich zu halten. Nun komm schon mit."

Blue zögerte noch immer. "Wo willst du hin?"

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du, es ist überhaupt nicht gut, immer alles vorher zu wissen. Du mußt dich auch mal überraschen lassen."

"Und woher kriegen wir die Männer?" fragte Blue aufgeregt.

"Ach", meinte Buck, "mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Die werde ich schon auftreiben. Die gibt's hier wie Sand am Meer. Willst du aber einen Blick ins Paradies riskieren, Blue, dann folge deinem Onkel Buck."

"Aber Buck, Pa hat doch gesagt, wir sollen nicht-" Blue unterbrach sich. Buck hörte ihm sowieso schon nicht mehr zu. Er öffnete gerade die Tür zur nächstgelegenen Kneipe.

Buck flog hochkant aus dem Saloon. Er setzte sich auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder rein. Sein Gegner wartete schon an der Schwingtür auf ihn. Buck versetzte ihm noch ein paar Schläge in das schon etwas mitgenommene Gesicht, und der andere ging zu Boden.

Die Cowboys an der Bar amüsierten sich prächtig. Blue beobachtete das Treiben vom anderen Ende des Saloons aus.

"Na, Junge, wie schläft sich's denn da unten?" fragte Buck. Er zog einen Geldschein aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tresen. "Gib ihm nochmal 'nen Schluck."

Einer der Zuschauer nahm das Glas und begoß den Schläfer mit Bier. "Ich bin Sam Butler", stellte der Mann sich vor und reichte Buck die Hand.

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen", sagte Buck.

Sam zeigte auf den Schläfer. "Das hier ist das, was du von meinem kleinen Bruder Kid übrig gelassen hast."

Buck bückte sich zu Joe hinunter. "Ach, der kleine Kid. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Er half Joe auf die Beine und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Hast dich gut geschlagen."

"Das sind Ira, Reno und Pedro", stellte Sam seine anderen Saufkumpane vor.

Buck schüttelte jedem die Hand. "Cómo estás, amigo?" fragte er Pedro.

"So, und jetzt gebe ich einen aus", verkündete Sam.

"Nein, nein, das ist meine Runde", wehrte Buck ab. "Setzt euch." Die Cowboys ließen sich nicht lang bitten.

Buck ging zu der Dame, die etwas abseits am Billardtisch stand. Sie trug ein gelbes, tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid und auf dem Kopf einen Hut mit einer grünen Feder. Im Gesicht hatte sie mächtig viel Make-up aufgetragen.

"Na, Mädel", meinte Buck, "wer wird denn hier Trübsal blasen?"

"Nein, nein", wehrte sie ab und wollte gehen. "Es gibt auch noch andere. Warum willst du ausgerechnet mich haben?"

Buck hielt sie am Arm und sah sie bewundernd an. "Weil die anderen dir nicht das Wasser reichen können. Du könntest helfen, eine schlimme Wunde zu heilen. Komm, ich will dich mal mit jemandem bekannt machen."

"Mit wem?" fragte sie mißtrauisch.

"Mit einem Jungen, der noch keine Erfahrung mit Frauen hat. Vielleicht kannst du ihm etwas auf die Sprünge helfen."

"Was meinst du eigentlich mit 'auf die Sprünge helfen'?" wollte sie wissen.

"Genau das, was du verstanden hast", sagte Buck. "Er glaubt nämlich, daß ihr gefährlicher als Schießpulver seid. Und jetzt komm mit."

Buck führte sie zu Blue. Auf halbem Weg kam ihm eine andere Dame entgegengerannt und umarmte ihn.

"Ja, sag mal, gibt's dich noch?" fragte sie lächelnd.

"Na, dann schmeiß dich mal in Schale, ich bin gleich wieder da. So, komm, Schätzchen", sagte er zu der anderen und führte sie nun wirklich zu Blue.

"Blue, da haben wir's. Das ist genau das, was der Arzt dir verschrieben hat. Nicht unfein, was? Ja, sie gehört dir."

"Onkel Buck", sagte Blue verlegen.

"Was ist denn mit dir?"

"Bitte, laß uns hier rausgehen, ja?" bat Blue.

"Du hast wohl nicht alle? Gerade fängt's doch an, interessant zu werden." Buck schlug einen schärferen Tonfall an. "Du wirst dich auf deine vier Buchstaben setzen und dir einen hinter die Binde kippen." Er platzierte Blue, dann faßte er das Mädchen am Arm. "Und du, Schätzchen, setzt dich jetzt da drüben hin und-"

Blue sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig den Saloon.

"Aber …" Buck sah ihm sprachlos nach und raufte sich die Haare. "Blue!"

"Siehst du, dein Freund kann mich nicht leiden", sagte das Mädchen beleidigt.

"So'n Quatsch", erwiderte Buck. "Wieso denn? Er kennt dich doch gar nicht." Er überlegte kurz, dann zog er ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche. "Ich werde dir jetzt sagen, was du tun mußt. Hier, ein, zwei, ach was, nimm das alles und versuch, ihn zurückzubringen."

Sie sah ihn ablehnend an.

"Bring ihn wieder her und laß dich von dem Jungen einladen", sagte Buck bestimmt. "Naja, du läßt dich ja sonst von den Männern auch einladen."

"Ja. Aber nur von erwachsenen." Sie steckte das Geld mißmutig ein und ging hinaus.

Buck sah ihr zufrieden nach, dann blickte er sich nach der anderen Dame um. Er breitete die Arme aus. "Und du, barmherzige Samariterin, du darfst jetzt meine Schmerzen stillen."

Sie umarmte ihn, und Buck küßte sie.

Das Mädchen ging zu Blue, der sich vor dem Saloon auf die Bank gesetzt hatte. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie. "Willst du mir nicht einen ausgeben? Wenn du es nicht tust, bin ich eingeschnappt."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht- Mein Vater hat-" begann Blue verlegen.

"Ich heiße Joan. Und wie heißt du?" fiel ihm das Mädchen ins Gestotter.

"Blue." Er sah geradeaus, als er antwortete.

"Blue?" fragte sie.

"Ja, Blue", wiederholte er ein wenig gereizt. Er sollte sich doch eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben, daß die Leute bei seinem Namen immer lächeln mußten. Trotzdem war es ihm ab und zu peinlich.

"Wie bist du denn zu diesem ulkigen Namen gekommen?" wollte Joan wissen.

"Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Möchten Sie was trinken?" lenkte Blue ab.

Das Mädchen sah zum Saloon. "So eilig habe ich es nun auch wieder nicht." Sie setzte sich auf die Bank. "Diese- diese wilden Burschen da drin machen den Eindruck, als wenn sie gerade aus dem Urwald kommen."

Blue lächelte.

"Siehst du", sagte sie. "Jetzt hast du gelacht."

"Sie sind sehr nett, Miss Joan", sagte Blue verlegen.

Das Mädchen senkte den Blick. "Sie kennen mich doch viel zu wenig."

Blue fing wieder an zu stottern. Als er es merkte, verstummte er.

"Sie sind aber auch ein sehr netter Junge, Blue", sagte Joan.

Blue sah sie fragend an.

"Ja, ganz ehrlich", beteuerte sie. "Ich glaube, daß Sie sehr empfindsam sind, stimmt's? Sie sind sehr leicht zu verletzen, nicht?"

Blue zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er.

Joan stand auf und kam zu ihm. "Blue, da drin gibt's noch ein Zimmer. Da können wir allein was trinken, wenn du möchtest."

Blue wand sich. "Ach nein, das ist nicht nötig. Wollen wir nicht lieber hierbleiben? Hier ist es doch auch ganz nett."

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust. "Magst du mich denn nicht, Blue?"

"Doch, sehr sogar."

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Das verspreche ich dir."

"Das ist es ja auch gar nicht, aber-"

"Was ist es denn?" fragte Joan verständnislos.

"Ich-" Blue räusperte sich. "Das ist schwer zu erklären."

Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Ja, ich verstehe schon. Ich bin dir natürlich nicht gut genug."

"Aber nein, Miss Joan. Ich- ich habe Achtung vor Ihnen."

Die Bardame sah Blue ungläubig an, dann lief sie an ihm vorbei in den Saloon.

„Miss Joan", rief Blue ihr erschrocken hinterher. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

"He, wohin denn so eilig, mein Schätzchen?" hielt Reno sie auf und umarmte sie.

Joan wehrte sich. "Laß mich los!"

Reno küßte sie. Da kam ihm Ira in die Quere. "Nana, wer wird denn so grob mit Damen umgehen? Ich werd dir mal zeigen, wie man das macht." Er küßte sie ebenfalls.

"Nein, nicht doch", flehte Joan.

Blue kam zur Tür herein und sah, daß sein Mädchen bedrängt wurde. Er riß Ira von ihr weg. "Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr, du Dreckskerl!" rief er empört.

"Ah, sieh doch mal an. Das Küken versucht, aus dem Ei zu schlüpfen", meinte Ira.

"Nein, Blue." Joan lief zu ihm. "Bitte geh hier sofort raus."

"Nein", begann Blue. „Ich glaube, es ist besser-"

"Also kapierst du denn nicht, daß die sich hier mit dir nur einen großen Jux machen wollen?" rief Joan.

"Den Jux kannst du haben, Kleiner", nahm Ira das Stichwort auf.

Sam und Joe an der Bar wurden nun auch aufmerksam und blickten zu den Streithähnen hinüber.

"Okay, Sunnyboy, 'ne Kanone hast du ja, wie ich sehe. Dann zeig mal, was du kannst", verlangte Ira.

Blue sah betreten auf seinen Revolver. "Und gegen wieviele kämpfe ich?" fragte er kleinlaut.

Ira drehte sich lachend zu Reno um. "Nur gegen mich", antwortete er wieder zu Blue gewandt.

Blue stellte sich vor einem Pfeiler in Position, seine Haltung verkrampft. Ein Schuß krachte. Blue zuckte zusammen. Auch die anderen drehten sich erschrocken um. Buck stand in der Tür zum Nebenzimmer. Sein Revolver rauchte noch.

"Du hältst dich da lieber raus", verlangte Ira.

"Moment mal, Ira", beschwichtigte Sam und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Reno, der daraufhin seinen Revolver steckenließ. Auch Pedro war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu den anderen gesellt.

"Was hast du denn vor, Buck?" wollte Sam wissen.

Buck rieb sich das Kinn und kam zu den anderen. "Das wollte ich ja eben erklären. Ich hab für 'nen hübschen kleinen Kampf was übrig. Aber ich hätte was dagegen, wenn jemand verletzt wird. Ich meine, zu schwer verletzt." Er streckte die linke Hand aus. In der anderen hielt er noch immer seinen Revolver schußbereit. "Gib mir die Kanone", verlangte er von Ira.

"Na, gib sie ihm", meinte Sam, als Ira zögerte.

Der Cowboy reichte Buck schließlich widerwillig seinen Revolver.

"Danke, Ira, ich heb sie auf." Buck wandte sich an den Sprecher der Gruppe. "Nun, Sam, noch etwas anderes. Wir wollen doch alle, daß es ein fairer Kampf wird, nicht wahr?" Buck nahm Blue die Pistole aus dem Halfter und warf sie Sam zu.

"In Ordnung, Buck", sagte Sam zufrieden. "Ich hab 'nen Vorschlag. Der Verlierer muß einen ausgeben."

"Sehr gute Idee, Sam", grinste Buck. Er wandte sich an Blue. "Also, mein Junge, jetzt denk mal hübsch an alles, was Onkel Buck dir beigebracht hat."

Blue nickte.

"Bleib kalt wie ne Hundeschnauze." Buck tätschelte seinem Neffen kurz die Wange, dann stellte er sich mit den anderen an den Tresen. "Na, jetzt zeigt uns mal was, Jungs."

Ira drehte sich leicht lächelnd zu den anderen um, die ihn anfeuerten, bevor er loslegte. Blue versuchte sich zu verteidigen, aber Ira durchbrach spielend seine Deckung. Blue steckte einen Schlag nach dem anderen ein. Buck hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, damit er das Unglück nicht sehen mußte. Sein Neffe flog in hohem Bogen aus dem Saloon.

Blue stand etwas benebelt auf, dann rannte er wütend zurück in die Bar. Ira, der seinen Sieg schon auskostete, wurde von ihm überrascht. Der erste Treffer ging an Blue, aber dem nächsten wich Ira aus. Blue flog über den Billardtisch und rutschte unter die Bar. Die Cowboys beugten sich johlend über den Tresen, um nichts von der Prügelei zu verpassen. Buck goß ein bißchen Whisky nach unten, um Blue eine Abkühlung zu verschaffen. Sein Neffe kroch unter dem Tresen durch zurück in den Schankraum und auf Ira zu. Der hielt etwas Abstand, um besser ausweichen zu können.

"Na los, da vorne steht er", meinte Buck vergnügt.

Blue rannte auf Ira zu und flog über einen weiteren Tisch. Er hatte etwas Mühe, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Ira beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Na, mein kleiner Sunnyboy. Alles klar?"

Blue stieß ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ira taumelte zurück.

"Oh, Donnerwetter, das war aber ein guter rechter Haken", kommentierte jemand anerkennend.

"Ja, endlich ist er aufgewacht", meinte Pedro.

Blue nahm seinen Gegner von hinten in den Schwitzkasten. Ira gab das Zeichen, daß er aufgab. „Ich habe genug", keuchte er.

Sam drehte sich zu Buck um. "Ich glaube, wir müssen die Runde bezahlen."

Buck hob sein Glas. "Ich trinke auf euren Kämpfer."

"Dann trinke ich selbstverständlich auf deinen", erwiderte Sam.

"Es war wirklich ein fairer Kampf", sagten sie gemeinsam und stießen lachend an.

Buck ging zu Blue und flößte ihm einen Whisky ein, den Blue umgehend wieder ausspuckte. Dann half er auch Ira auf die Füße und führte die beiden zur Bar. "Ihr habt's verdient. Jetzt trinken wir erstmal alle einen zusammen. Das wird ein Fest!"

„Sagt mal, woher kommt ihr denn eigentlich?" fragte Buck ein paar Stunden später in die Runde. Sie saßen gemütlich beisammen und erzählten. Buck hatte ein paar Runden spendiert, dann waren die anderen der Reihe nach eingesprungen.

Ira reichte Buck betrunken die Hand. „Ira Bean", stellte er sich förmlich vor. „Ich komme von hier."

Reno hatte sich von irgendwoher eine Gitarre besorgt und sang sein Lieblingslied „Colorado Trail".

„Ich komme aus Colorado, aber es hat mich in die Welt hinausgezogen, und jetzt habe ich kein Geld, um zurückzukehren. Außerdem gefällt es mir hier irgendwie", meinte er schwermütig.

„Ich komme aus einem kleinen mexikanischen Dorf eine Reitstunde von Nogales entfernt", meinte Pedro und schlief am Tisch ein. Oder tat zumindest so. Buck war sich nicht ganz sicher. Er betrachtete sich den Mann etwas näher. Seine Kleidung war aus mexikanischen und US-amerikanischen Elementen zusammengewürfelt wie seine Sprache. Er war für einen Mexikaner ausgesprochen groß, aber für einen Nordamerikaner ausnehmend dünn.

„Pedro ist in Ordnung. Wir fünf sind schon 'ne Weile zusammen", erklärte Sam ein wenig lallend. „Wir arbeiten für die Rancher in der Gegend. Die suchen immer Leute, wenn sie Herden zusammentreiben oder für einen Viehtrieb. Aber seit sich Cochise auf den Kriegspfad gemacht hat und die Siedler vertreiben will, ist Ebbe. Wir sind nur der Anfang. Es werden noch viel mehr von uns arbeitslos werden, habe ich so das Gefühl", seufzte er.

Emily und John hatten das Haus so gut es ging gesäubert und die mitgebrachten Möbel an ihren Platz gestellt. Am nächsten Morgen hängte John für seine Frau ein Windspiel vor dem Haus auf. Da hörten sie Gesang - ziemlich betrunkenen Gesang. Er kam von einem Wagen, der aus Richtung Tucson auf die Ranch zuhielt. Ein paar Pferde liefen auch hinterher. Big John beschloß, sich das mal näher anzusehen. Er hatte Bucks Stimme erkannt. Manchmal glaubte er, daß sein Bruder nur sang, damit seine Freunde nicht auf ihn schossen. Auch eine Überlebensstrategie, dachte er.

Buck hielt den Wagen im Hof neben seinem Bruder an. "So, Jungs, jetzt seid mal ruhig", sagte er zu seinen Mitreisenden.

John lief den Wagen entlang. Pedro und Reno lagen halb auf der Ladefläche, soweit für sie Platz war neben all den Sachen, die Buck eingekauft hatte. Pedro hielt es für höflich, seinen neuen Arbeitgeber gebührend zu begrüßen. Er bot John seinen Flachmann an. "Hier, Sir, ein Begrüßungsschluck."

Big John ging zum Kutschbock zurück und sah seinen Bruder aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Buck stellte ihn den Cowboys vor. "Also, Jungs, das ist mein Bruder, John Cannon. Der großartigste Mann, den es auf der Welt gibt. Euer neuer Boß." Er tätschelte John den Arm und meinte zu ihm: "Ich habe mir eine großartige Mannschaft zusammengetrunken - ich meine zusammengebracht."

So großartig konnten die nicht sein, wenn er sie erst betrunken machen mußte, damit sie sich zum Arbeiten anstellen ließen, dachte John. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie genauso viel arbeiteten wie sie tranken. Aber es war erstmal besser als nichts. Wenn sie sich eingerichtet hatten, würde er wohl selbst ein paar zuverlässige Männer suchen müssen.

Buck zeigte auf den Cowboy, der neben ihm auf dem Kutschbock saß. "Das hier ist mein Freund. Ein Gentleman-" Buck kam ins Schwitzen. Der Name, der Name, er hatte ihn doch gerade noch gewußt. „Sam Butler", fiel es ihm endlich wieder ein, und er grinste zufrieden.

"He, Sam, das ist mein Bruder." Buck half dem Cowboy aufzustehen. "Jetzt schön Pfötchen geben, ja? Das ist ein feiner Kerl. Sam, das ist mein Bruder John", wiederholte Buck, als der andere John schwankend gegenüber stand. "Und jetzt schüttelt euch die Hände, wie sich's gehört."

"Sehr erfreut, Sie heut nüchtern anzutreffen", lallte Sam. Er hielt den Besenstiel, der neben John vom Wagen ragte, für die Hand, die er ergreifen sollte. Leider sah er sie gleich doppelt. Sam fragte sich, warum sein neuer Brötchengeber ihm gleich beide Hände entgegenstreckte. Er entschied sich für eine davon und mußte feststellen, daß es die falsche war, als er vom Kutschbock fiel.

"Wo willst du denn hin? Hallo?" Buck sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. "Dem muß irgendwie schlecht geworden sein, John. Aber er ist ein guter Mann." Buck stieg vorsichtig vom Kutschbock. "Alle, die du hier siehst, sind fabelhafte Männer." Er begann, den Rest der Truppe vorzustellen. "Diese beiden da heißen Reno. Der eine ist so gut wie derselbe. Und das hier ist mein Freund Pedro." Buck nahm einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann. "Pedro ist auch ein guter Mann, wenn er nüchtern ist. Ja, das kommt schon mal vor", beteuerte er und nickte mehrmals mit dem Kopf. Dann ging er weiter zu den beiden, die tatsächlich noch reiten konnten.

"Erinnerst du dich an Sam?" fragte Buck seinen Bruder. "Das hier ist sein kleines Bruderherz Kid." Er schob Joe wieder in den Sattel zurück, damit er nicht Sams Schicksal teilte und mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machte. "Und das hier ist - sitzenbleiben", befahl er, als Joe wieder aus dem Sattel zu rutschen drohte, "das hier ist Ira. Sieh dir mal seine Birne an. Die Fresse hat ihm Blue poliert", lachte Buck. "Ja, dein Sohn Blue. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein. Ja, alles feine Kerle", meinte er dann noch einmal. "Die halten mit, John."

Big John zog Blue an den Haaren über den Wagenrand. "Was habt ihr mit ihm angestellt?" wollte er mit steinerner Miene wissen.

"Wem?" fragte Buck, dann dämmerte es ihm. "Ach, mit Blue. Er hat sich doch mit Ira geprügelt. Das habe ich doch gerade erzählt. Da sind vielleicht die Fetzen geflogen, sag ich dir. Es war wunderbar! Also John, wie Blue die Schläge zurückgegeben hat. Glaub mir, du darfst wirklich stolz auf ihn sein." Buck strahlte über sein ganzes wettergegerbtes Gesicht.

"Meinst du?" fragte sein Bruder. "Das bleibt wohl erstmal abzuwarten." Er wandte sich an die Männer. "Also, die Bezahlung ist freie Station und dreißig Dollar im Monat. Ich dulde kein Glücksspiel, und trinken auch nicht."

Pedro sah traurig auf seinen Flachmann.

"Hier draußen ist mein Wort Gesetz", fuhr John fort. "Ich erwarte, daß man es befolgt." Er sah zu Buck, der vorsorglich einen Salut gab. "Wir müssen mit den Männern in spätestens einer Stunde ausreiten, um die Herden zu suchen."

"Schon gut, alles klar", erwiderte Buck etwas verschlafen.

"Schmeiß Blue erstmal in den Wassertrog."

"Wird erledigt", sagte Buck.

John drehte sich um und ging.

"Jaja, Sir, das mach ich, geht in Ordnung", nuschelte ihm Buck hinterher und nahm schnell noch einen Schluck aus Pedros Flachmann.

"Hör mal, dein Bruder", lachte Pedro, "ist ein ziemlich harter Mann."

"Oh ja." Buck krümmte sich vor Lachen. "Härter geht's nicht mehr."

Entgegen Johns Erwartung saßen die Männer eine Stunde später wirklich im Sattel und suchten die Herde.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde kam Buck zu seinem Bruder, der mit Blue und Sam unterwegs war, zurückgeritten. "Wir haben da drüben eine Spur gefunden, John. Zwei Meilen von hier in den Bergen. Da hat jemand die Herde nach Süden getrieben."

"Indianer?" fragte Blue lispelnd. Sein Gesicht sah immer noch etwas mitgenommen aus: die Oberlippe geschwollen, eine Wange blau, und die Augen fielen ihm vor Müdigkeit fast zu.

"Nein, wohl kaum", erwiderte Buck. "Die Pferde hatten jedenfalls Hufeisen."

"Wieviele sind's denn?" fragte John.

"Och, ich würde sagen nicht mehr als zehn oder zwölf."

"Das wird wohl die Bande von Montoya sein", meinte Sam. "Die klauen noch schlimmer als die Apachen."

"Eins kann ich nicht begreifen", sinnierte John. "Wie kann dieser Bursche mit den Apachen auskommen?"

"Der alte Montoya ist ein ziemlich harter Bursche", klärte Sam ihn auf. „Er hat 'ne eigene Privatarmee. Sogar Cochise hat vor ihm Angst."

"Das sehen wir uns mal an", meinte John entschlossen. Er ritt mit Buck zu den Spuren.

"Eins ist klar", sagte Sam zu Blue. "Falls sie deinen Vater nicht umlegen, wird ihm eines Tages das ganze Land hier gehören."

Er sah den Cannon-Brüdern einen Augenblick nach, bevor er sein Pferd antrieb und den beiden hinterherritt.

Die Cowboys der Cannons kamen zu einem Überhang, von dem sie ihre Herde und die Männer, die sie wegtrieben, beobachten konnten.

"Also, eilig haben die es nicht gerade", stellte Blue ein wenig verwundert fest.

"Sie ahnen nicht, daß ihnen jemand folgt", entgegnete sein Vater. "Wieviele sind's denn, Buck?"

Sein Bruder zählte nochmal nach. "Zehn."

"Genau, habe ich auch gezählt", nickte John.

"Nehmen wir sie uns doch mal vor", meinte Blue und wollte zu seinem Pferd zurückgehen.

Sein Vater hielt ihn fest. "Hier wird nichts unternommen, bevor ich was gesagt habe, verstanden?"

Blue machte ein empörtes Gesicht.

"Das wäre ziemlich schlecht, Blue, in so einem offenen Gelände", griff Buck erklärend ein. „Außerdem würde es uns auch die Herde auseinandertreiben."

"Ja. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit werden sie lagern. Dann werden wir mal mit ihnen reden", entschied John. Er ging an den beiden vorbei zu seinem Pferd.

Blue sah seinen Onkel verdutzt an. Buck legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lachte. Sein Neffe mußte noch viel lernen.

Die Mexikaner saßen beim Lagerfeuer und ließen sich ihr Abendbrot schmecken. Big John, das Gewehr in der Hand, kam mit verkniffenem Gesicht zu ihnen heran.

"Leute, wir kriegen Besuch. Seht mal", sagte einer der Viehdiebe, der ihn endlich bemerkte.

Der Sprecher der Gruppe stand auf. "Señor, was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

"Könnte ich von Ihnen vielleicht ein paar Auskünfte bekommen?" fragte Big John.

"Na sicher. Aber mit Vergnügen."

"Sie sind der Chef hier, ist das richtig?"

Der Sprecher lachte. "Aber ein ganz kleiner Chef, möchte ich sagen." Er zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an, wie klein er war.

"Es gibt also noch einen größeren?" fragte John.

"Ja, natürlich, Señor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

John legte auf den ganz kleinen Chef an. "Sagen Sie Ihren Männern, sie sollen die Waffen wegwerfen. Sie sind umzingelt."

Die anderen bekräftigten seine Worte, indem sie aus ihren Verstecken hervorkamen und ebenfalls auf die Bande anlegten.

"Habt ihr gehört?" wandte sich der Sprecher an seine Männer. "Macht keinen Quatsch. Laßt die Kanonen stecken."

Buck lüftete seinen Hut und trat zum Feuer. "Danke für die Einladung." Er drehte sich zu Pedro um, der neben ihm stand. "Sieh mal hier, das sieht ja gut aus." Er nahm den Löffel aus dem Topf, der auf dem Feuer stand, und kostete.

Der Sprecher drehte sich zu John um. "Señor, ich verstehe nicht, was Sie von uns wollen. Wir haben überhaupt kein Geld."

"Ihr habt meine Herde", sagte John grimmig.

"Nein", erwiderte der Sprecher. "Da sitzen Sie aber auf dem falschen Pferd. Diese Herde gehört meinem Patrón, Señor Sebastian Montoya!"

"Die Herde gehört mir", entgegnete Big John. "Ich nehme sie wieder zurück."

"Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst, Señor."

"Sag deinem Patrón, daß die Weidegebiete hier John Cannon gehören. Und wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal Leute von ihm auf meinem Land erwische, hänge ich sie auf. Jetzt sag deinen Männern, daß sie die Waffen hinlegen."

"Ja, das ist kein Spaß, sondern blutiger Ernst", mischte sich Pedro ein. Er hielt dem ganz kleinen Chef sein Gewehr unter die Nase. "Ich würde lieber darauf eingehen."

"Los, werft eure Waffen auf die Erde", gab der Sprecher den Befehl. Er wandte sich wutschnaubend an Big John. "Señor, Sie haben gerade Ihren Totenschein unterschrieben, das kann ich Ihnen schwören."

"Macht, daß ihr wegkommt", rief Big John ihm zu.

Die Mexikaner verließen das Lager. Buck setzte sich ans Feuer. "Na, dann mal los, daß das Abendbrot nicht kalt wird."

Die anderen hielten ihre Waffen schußbereit, bis Montoyas Leute nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Sam stand neben John. "Mr. Cannon, dieser Mexikaner meint, was er gesagt hat. Und Don Sebastian wird versuchen, sich um jeden Preis Ihre Haut zu holen", warnte er.

"Das hat schon so mancher versucht", entgegnete John eisern.

Sam lächelte etwas unsicher und ging zum Feuer.

Die Cowboys trieben die Herde am nächsten Tag zurück zur Rivera-Ranch. Emily, begleitet von Vaquero, ritt ihnen entgegen.

"Tag, Emily", begrüßten Buck und John sie.

"Alles in Ordnung?" wollte ihr Ehemann wissen.

"Ja, John, alles in Ordnung", bestätigte sie.

"Viele sind's ja nicht, nur ungefähr zweihundert", meinte John und betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Herde.

"Aber es ist doch wenigstens ein Anfang. Freuen wir uns doch darüber", lächelte seine Frau. Sie sah sich träumerisch um und holte tief Luft. "Ach, John, ist es nicht ein wunderschönes Stück Land? Wir müssen es irgendwie taufen."

"Dann tauf es doch", forderte ihr Mann sie auf.

Emily sah sich die Gegend genauer an. "Was sind das eigentlich für Büsche, die da vorne stehen?" wollte sie wissen.

"Das ist Immergrün, oder Chaparral. Das wächst hier überall im Umkreis von tausend Meilen. Ein richtiges Immergrün-Land", meinte John.

"Ja, das ist es. Immergrün", stimmte seine Frau ihm begeistert zu. Sie hob die Hand. "Ich taufe dich auf den Namen 'High Chaparral'. Auf daß unsere Ranch die größte Ranch im ganzen Lande werde. Oder sogar auf der ganzen Welt", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Als sie einen Namen für die Ranch gefunden hatten, kam Buck auch eine Idee für das Brandzeichen: ein H, dessen zweiter Längsbalken mit einem C verschmolz. Er zeigte es Big John.

„Nicht gerade künstlerisch wertvoll, aber praktisch", meinte Buck. „Das Ding hält Jahre, das kriegt keiner so schnell kaputt."

„Und erkennen kann man es auch auf einige Entfernung", nickte sein Bruder. Er gab seinen Segen, und Buck überreichte seinem Neffen feierlich das Brandeisen.

Blue übte sich gleich am nächsten Tag im Zeicheneinbrennen. Reno hatte einem Kalb das Seil um den Hals geworfen. Blue band mit einem Strick alle vier Beine zusammen und löste das Lasso. Dann ging er zum Feuer, um das Brandeisen zu holen.

Big John kam hinzu. "Du sollst dem Kalb das Zeichen einbrennen, und es nicht gleich braten", meinte er streng, bevor er weiterritt.

Blue warf zornig das Eisen hin und löste die Beinfesseln. Er konnte seinem Vater aber auch nichts recht machen.

Big John ritt über seine Ranch, um nachzusehen, wie sich der Rest der Mannschaft so anstellte. Außerdem wollte er erkunden, ob sich nicht doch noch ein paar Tiere im Gelände herumtrieben, die Montoyas Leute übersehen hatten. Plötzlich hörte er ein Blöken und ritt zum Fluß. Ein Kalb hatte sich in einer Schlinge verfangen.

John stieg ab. "Wie kommst du denn hierher, kleines Kälbchen? Hast dich wohl verirrt?" meinte er verwundert.

Ein Schuß krachte hinter seinem Rücken. John drehte sich um, den Revolver im Anschlag. Er sah, wie ein Indianer vom Felsen stürzte.

Ein Mann kam um den gegenüberliegenden Felsen herum. Als John ihn sehen konnte, ließ er die leere Patrone aus dem Gewehr fallen. Rauch stieg auf. John machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. Er sicherte seinen Revolver zum Zeichen, daß er nicht schießen würde.

"Salud, Señor. Sehen Sie, Ihre Kanone können Sie wieder einstecken", begrüßte ihn der andere. Er sah ziemlich zerlumpt aus: etwas schmutziges Hemd, geflickte Weste, Strohhut auf dem Rücken und Dreitagebart. Offensichtlich ein Mexikaner.

"Er ist tot", sagte der Mann, als John den gefallenen Indianer betrachtete.

"Ja, das ist wahr", bestätigte John. "Wo sind Sie denn so plötzlich hergekommen?" fragte er.

Der Mexikaner grinste. "Ich habe da drüben gewartet und zugesehen, wie er diese Falle angelegt hat. Es war mir klar, daß früher oder später jemand vorbeikommt und da reintappt. Was Sie ja auch taten." Er schien sich vor Lachen kaum halten zu können.

John lachte ebenfalls.

"Und jetzt nehmen Sie mal die Hände hoch", ließ sich der Mexikaner, immer noch im Plauderton, vernehmen.

"Hä?" John stutzte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß der andere sein Gewehr wieder geladen hatte.

"Wenn ich bitten darf", bemerkte der Mexikaner ruhig.

John folgte der freundlichen Aufforderung. "Damit nehmen Sie mir die Gelegenheit, mich bei Ihnen zu bedanken", bemerkte er enttäuscht.

"Besser als Dank ist, wenn ich mir Ihr Pferd ausleihen darf", meinte der andere.

"Wo haben Sie denn Ihrs gelassen?" wollte Big John wissen.

"Das haben einige andere Apachen schon vor ein paar Meilen erwischt. Nicht weiter tragisch", meinte der Mexikaner gelassen, als er Johns besorgten Blick bemerkte. "Viel Wert war's nicht, und gestohlen war's außerdem." Er lächelte und begutachtete Johns Apfelschimmel. "Also, ich muß schon sagen, Ihr Pferd ist da von ganz anderer Güte."

"Ja, das haben Sie richtig erfaßt", meinte John und senkte langsam die Hände.

"Behalten Sie Ihre Hände in dieser Stellung", befahl der Mexikaner augenblicklich drohend. John rührte sich nicht noch einmal.

Der Mann nahm Big John den Revolver aus dem Gürtel und ging zum Pferd.

"Haben Sie irgendein bestimmtes Ziel?" wollte John wissen.

"Wieso?" fragte der Mexikaner mit einem Anflug von Heiterkeit.

"Ich hätte vielleicht einen Job für Sie, wenn Sie wollen."

"Einen Job für mich, sagen Sie?" Der Mann lachte aus vollem Hals. "Nein, vielen Dank. Ich - das ist schwer auszudrücken - ich arbeite nicht gern. Außerdem muß ich jetzt nach Nogales, weil da meine Verwandtschaft wohnt. Es treibt mich, meinen alternden Vater und meine leider immer noch unverheiratete ältere Schwester zu umarmen." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fluß. „Würden Sie jetzt bitte ein Stückchen da runter gehen?"

John tat ihm wortlos auch diesen Gefallen.

"Gracias", bedankte sich der Mexikaner und stieg auf. "Herzlichen Dank für Ihr Pferd. Tut mir leid, daß es mit dem Zurückgeben wohl nichts wird. Aber es wird in Nogales vorzüglich versorgt werden. Also bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen. Hasta la vista."

"Soll mir recht sein", erwiderte John mit einem nicht ganz freundlichen Grinsen. "Wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen, lieber Freund."

"Ihre Kanone finden Sie ein Stück weiter auf dem Weg", bemerkte der andere noch. "Hasta luego und nochmals vielen Dank." Er wendete das Pferd und ritt davon.

Big John sah ihm nach. Er wußte nicht recht, ob er lachen oder vor Wut explodieren sollte.

"So hat er dir also dein Pferd geklaut."

Buck lachte sich halbtot beim Abendbrot, als John mit der Geschichte herausrückte. Daß sein Pferd nicht mehr da war, hatte er unmöglich geheimhalten können. "Big John einfach das Pferd zu klauen. Also ich muß sagen, John, du wirst langsam alt", neckte Buck seinen Bruder.

"Ich hätte es ihm gegeben, wenn er mich drum gebeten hätte", meinte Big John mißmutig.

"Ach, ich bitte dich, John, bei diesen Burschen gilt es doch als unehrenhaft und unstandesgemäß, so einen Gaul nicht zu stehlen." Buck mußte wieder lachen. "Jedenfalls hat er dich reingelegt. Das ist ein Witzbold."

"Hat er gesagt, daß es Apachen waren?" fragte Blue.

"Ja, das hat er gesagt", erwiderte John abweisend.

Emily kam herein und brachte noch eine Platte mit Fleisch. Sie bot sie Buck an, der sich ein Stück Braten nahm.

"Aber dann müssen wir doch alle-"

"Pst", machte John.

"Du kannst ruhig ausreden", meinte Emily zu ihrem Sohn. "Ich weiß, was das bedeutet."

John bediente sich ebenfalls. "Also ich finde, es ist völlig sinnlos, sich aufzuregen, bevor es unbedingt nötig ist."

"Ja, da hast du recht", stimmte Buck mit vollem Mund zu. "Möglicherweise ist das nur eine kleine Gruppe, die versucht hat, an die Herde heranzukommen."

"Ich halte es trotzdem für besser, Buck, wenn wir beide uns draußen mal umsehen", erwiderte Big John.

"Und was ist mit mir?" wollte Blue wissen.

Sein Vater sah nur kurz auf, bevor er sich wieder ganz seinem Mahl widmete. "Nein, du bleibst hier."

"Ja, aber wieso?" stotterte Blue. "Warum kann ich denn nicht auch- Ich meine- Buck, ich kämpfe genauso gut wie jeder andere, nicht?"

"Ja, das kann man wohl sagen", stimmte sein Onkel ihm zu.

"Pa, wenn es zum Kampf kommt, möchte ich dabei sein!" rief Blue aus und stieß seine Faust in die Luft.

"Die Zeit wird schon früh genug kommen, wo du Gelegenheit zum Kämpfen hast", meinte sein Vater grimmig.

Blue starrte resigniert auf seinen Teller.

"Nun laß ihn doch mit, John", warf Buck ein. "Es wird ihm nicht schaden. Er kann was lernen."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

Emily drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um. "Ja, er ist doch alt genug dazu."

Big John blickte mißmutig in die Runde. Sie hatten sich anscheinend in dieser Sache gegen ihn verschworen. "Also gut", gab er nach. "Nach dem Abendbrot reiten wir."

Buck zwinkerte seinem Neffen zu. Blue warf die Arme in die Luft und stieß ein Freudengeheul aus. Seine Eltern sahen ihn kopfschüttelnd an, und Blue kam augenblicklich wieder auf den Teppich der Realität zurück.

John öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. "Emily, wir reiten jetzt los."

Emily hatte gerade die Vorhänge zugezogen. Sie drehte sich, die Haarbürste in der Hand, zu ihrem Mann um.

"Wir sind bald wieder zurück", sagte John und wollte gehen.

Sie rief ihn zurück. "Hast du etwas?" wollte sie besorgt wissen.

John, die Klinke in der Hand, trat wieder ins Zimmer. "Nein", antwortete er ein wenig schroffer als beabsichtigt.

Emily kam auf ihn zu. "John, bist du etwa darum so besorgt, weil Blue dabei ist?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht, was mich beschäftigt, sondern-" Er zögerte.

"Sondern was?" hakte seine Frau nach.

"Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, daß die ganze Sache möglicherweise eine schlechte Idee war. Ich glaube, ich hätte dich nicht so einfach hier rausbringen dürfen. Emily, du kannst nicht mehr hierbleiben. Es ist im Haus nicht mehr sicher genug."

Emily holte tief Luft und ging zum Spiegel. "Das- habe ich doch gewußt, bevor wir losgefahren sind", meinte sie tapfer.

"Damals bestand noch die Chance, mit den Apachen in Frieden zu leben. Aber das hat sich jetzt geändert. Cochise hat der Armee den Krieg erklärt, weil man seinen Blutsbruder ermordet hat. Dafür will er jetzt Rache nehmen."

Emily wußte nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie Angst, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihrem Mann um keinen Preis von der Seite weichen. "Ich kann dich und Blue doch nicht einfach verlassen. Das weißt du doch genau."

John nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt, Emily."

"John, ich weiß sehr wohl, daß du davon träumst, hier in Frieden und Freundschaft zu leben, auch mit den Indianern. Ich liebe dich wegen dieses Traumes. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist. Und deshalb darf uns nichts trennen. Niemals. Verstehst du?" Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

John umarmte sie seufzend. "Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesagt habe. Dinge, die ein Mann seiner Frau sagen müßte."

Emily blickte zu ihm auf. "Ich weiß auch so, wie sehr du mich immer geliebt hast."

"So soll es auch bleiben", sagte John und küßte sie, bevor er ging.

Vaquero kam zu Ira, der vor dem Haus Wache hielt, während John mit Buck und Blue über die Ranch ritt.

"Ich bin verdammt froh, daß wir heute nicht auf Apachenjagd sind", meinte Ira. In dieser stockdunklen Nacht sah die Ranch ganz anders aus. "Bei dem Wind läuft mir 'ne Gänsehaut über den Rücken."

Vaquero nickte bedächtig. "Man sagt aber doch, daß Wind und Nacht die Freunde des Jägers sind. Man muß nur wissen, wie man sie nutzt, Señor."

Ira sah kurz zu ihm, dann blickte er wieder über die Ranch. "Ich würde trotzdem lieber an einem sicheren Platz sitzen mit einem bißchen Licht. Ist im Haus alles in Ordnung?"

Vaquero nickte. "Ja. Sie geht gerade schlafen."

"Naja, ich werde dann noch ein paar Runden machen. Bis nachher, Vaquero", verabschiedete sich Ira und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Emily saß im Bett und strickte. Da war es ihr, als ob sie eine Stimme gehört hätte. Sie strickte weiter, aber das Geräusch wiederholte sich und wurde lauter. Sie zog ihre Strickjacke an und trat auf die Veranda. Das Windspiel schaukelte in der Luft. Am Tag hatte ihr das Geklimper gefallen. Jetzt jagte es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Vaquero sah sie vor der Tür stehen und trat auf sie zu. "Señora!"

Emily drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Es ist nicht gut, das Haus zu verlassen, Señora", meinte Vaquero besorgt und ging zur Tür.

Emily lief ihm nach. "Aber Vaquero, ich habe doch gerade etwas gehört. Ein Kind hat geweint. Es klang, als ob es nach seiner Mutter ruft."

"In der Einsamkeit gibt es manches Seltsame zu hören, Señora", meinte Vaquero. "Wölfe und Katzen. Ich habe schon Katzen gehört, die mit Menschenstimmen geschrien haben."

"Ja, das glaube ich", sagte Emily nachdenklich. "Aber als wir hier angekommen sind, da haben die Apachen doch gerade die Familie Ward getötet. Und die Kinder wurden von den Indianern mitgenommen. Könnte es-" Sie zögerte. "Könnte es nicht wirklich eines der Ward-Kinder gewesen sein?"

Vaquero schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, Señora. Das werden Apachen gewesen sein. Bitte, gehen Sie wieder rein." Er hielt ihr die Tür auf.

"Dann wird es wahrscheinlich bloß in meiner Einbildung gewesen sein", sagte Emily unsicher.

"Gute Nacht, Señora", erwiderte Vaquero.

"Gute Nacht, Vaquero." Emily schloß die Tür. Plötzlich kam ihr selbst das Haus feindlich vor. Der Weg zur Treppe schien endlos. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen, eilte zu den Stufen und rannte fast ins Schlafzimmer. Dort hörte sie wieder die Kinderstimme. Sie zog die Vorhänge beiseite, öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus.

Vaquero kam ins Haus. "Señora", rief er aufgeregt. "Señora Cannon. Ich habe es gehört. Ich hab das Kind gehört." Er stand in der offenen Tür. Als er keine Antwort bekam, ging er zögernd ins Schlafzimmer. Er sah Emily am offenen Fenster stehen. "Señora?" fragte Vaquero leise.

Emily drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein Pfeil hatte sie in den Magen getroffen. "Um Gottes Willen, Señora", flüsterte Vaquero.

Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und rührte sich nicht mehr. Vaquero konnte nichts weiter tun als die Señora in ihr Bett zu legen und bei ihr zu bleiben, bis die Männer nach Hause kamen.

Die ganze Mannschaft von High Chaparral war versammelt. Buck in seiner schwarzen Kleidung übernahm die Rolle des Priester und las aus der Bibel vor. Er stand am Kopf des Grabes, die anderen standen in respektvollem Abstand dahinter. John und Blue standen gesenkten Hauptes an der Längsseite des Grabes. Buck hatte kaum das Amen ausgesprochen, als Big John über die Ranch davonging. Sein Sohn kam ihm hinterher, aber John fand keine passenden Worte für ihn. Er wollte allein sein mit seinem Kummer. Er ging weiter, weg von den anderen. Blue senkte den Blick und ging in die andere Richtung davon.

Buck sah von seinem Bruder zu seinem Neffen. Er wußte nicht, zu wem er zuerst gehen sollte, ob er überhaupt zu einem der beiden gehen sollte. Er blieb, wo er war.

John hatte sich nach einer Weile wieder gefangen und die Befestigung der Ranch organisiert. "Macht alles so dicht wie ihr irgend könnt", befahl er den Cowboys, die die Barrikaden aufbauten. "Es darf keine Lücken geben, wo die Apachen durchkommen."

Buck kam mit dem Wagen aus Tucson.

"Alles bekommen?" fragte ihn sein Bruder.

"Jede Menge, Big John", antwortete Buck.

"Gut." John wandte sich an die Cowboys. "Na los, beeilt euch ein bißchen." Vaquero gab den Befehl weiter.

Buck packte die Geschenke aus. "Na, Sam, willst du mal sehen, was der gute Onkel dir hübsches mitgebracht hat?" Er warf Sam ein Gewehr zu. "Eine Winchester, nagelneu. Wie schön die in der Hand liegt", meinte er zufrieden.

"Wieviele hast du davon bekommen?" wollte Big John wissen.

"Ein halbes Dutzend", sagte Buck.

Ein Cowboy, der sich nur mit Mühe im Sattel halten konnte, kam auf die Ranch zugeritten. Kurz vor dem Tor fiel er doch noch vom Pferd.

"Das ist doch Hank", rief Sam.

John und Buck liefen zu ihm.

"Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Big John, während Buck sich die Armwunde ansah.

"Das waren Leute von Montoya", keuchte Hank. "Sie haben auf uns geschossen."

"Vaquero, tragt ihn ins Haus", befahl John. Ira und Joe kamen hinzu, um den Befehl auszuführen.

John ging zu seinem Vorarbeiter. "Sam", sagte er mit grimmiger Miene. "Sattle Bucks Pferd und meines. Und hol uns Verpflegung für etwa drei Tage."

"In Ordnung, Mr. Cannon."

"Big John, wo wollen wir denn hin?" fragte Buck.

"Ich möchte doch zu gern diesen Don Sebastian Montoya aufsuchen."

"Montoya?" fragte Buck mißmutig. "Und zu welchem Zweck?"

"Wir können gegen die Apachen, und wir können auch gegen Montoya kämpfen. Aber mit beiden gleichzeitig können wir es nicht aufnehmen."

Buck widersprach nicht. Er sah ein, daß sein Bruder recht hatte, obwohl Johns Entschluß zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt kam. Die Apachen konnten jeden Tag angreifen.


End file.
